leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Meltan (Pokémon)
|} Meltan (Japanese: メルタン Meltan) is a Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation VII in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. It evolves into after being fed 400 Meltan Candy in Pokémon GO.@Pokemon on Twitter Its appearance was first teased during the September Pokémon GO Community Day on September 22, 2018, and it was officially revealed on September 25, 2018. Biology Meltan is a small Pokémon with a shiny, silvery body made of liquid metal. Its head is a golden hexagon with a large circular hole in its center, resembling a hexagonal nut. Floating inside the hole is its eye. A red tail extends from its body with two tiny protrusions at the end. It is a curious and expressive Pokémon. Meltan's liquid arms and legs can corrode and absorb metal into its body, which it uses to generate electricity. Its eye can use this energy to fire an attack against opponents.Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Pokémon: Let's Go, Eevee! | Meltan. Meltan are instinctively drawn towards each in order to combine into . Many transformed into Meltan have been observed in Pokémon GO, including in Professor Willow's field work. It has also been described in ancient texts found in the same place as the Mystery Box, a mysterious item that attracts Meltan to its location when opened. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games |} |} Stats Base stats Due to how stats are calculated differently in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! compared to the other core series games, maximum stats are not reflected in the table below. Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM Side game data |- |special= , }} |} Evolution 400 in |no2=809 |name2=Melmetal |type1-2=Steel }} Trivia * Meltan is the only Mythical Pokémon that is capable of evolution. * Meltan is tied with and as the shortest Pokémon. * In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the Pokédex and party summary displays its Kanto Pokédex number, 152, but in the judging menu, its National Pokédex number, 808, is displayed instead.https://twitter.com/flipper_roll/status/1067638059804483584 Origin Meltan may be based on a hexagonal , and its tail resembles an exposed wire. Its body is based on , a metallic element that is liquid at room temperature. Mercury can also conduct electricity, as well as react with many other metals to form . Name origin Meltan may be a combination of melt, metal, and たん ''-tan'' (diminutive Japanese suffix). It may also be derived from or "molten". In other languages or |fr=Meltan|frmeaning=Same as Japanese name |es=Meltan|esmeaning=Same as Japanese name |de=Meltan|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Meltan|itmeaning=Same as Japanese name |ko=멜탄 Meltan|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=美錄坦 / 美录坦 Měilùtǎn|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name. The character 錄 lù (to record) contains the radical . |zh_yue=美錄坦 Méihluhktáan|zh_yuemeaning=Mandarin-based transliteration of Japanese name. The character 錄 luhk (to record) contains the radical 金 (metal). |ru=Мелтан Meltan|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} Category:Mythical Pokémon de:Meltan es:Meltan fr:Meltan it:Meltan ja:メルタン zh:美录坦